


Indelible Love

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Baker Malia, Established Lydia/Malia, F/F, Florist Lydia, Fluff, Multi, POV Kira, Pining, Polyamory, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Tattoo Artist Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: empresslilah said: "could you maybe do a Malia/Kira/Lydia ot3 thing where Lydia runs a flower shop Malia owns a bakery and Kira owns a tattoo shop?"Kira is used to being stared it, and most of the time she loves it. She loves people tracing the ink on her arms with their eyes, puzzling over what the pictures are, trying to read the words. Sometimes, little kids come up to her and ask her if she’s a fairy, or they ask their parents why they aren’t allowed to draw on themselves but she is. Not all stares are admiring, but she loves every line of ink on her body, and no amount of raised eyebrows is going to change that.





	Indelible Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Kira is used to being stared it, and most of the time she loves it. She loves people tracing the ink on her arms with their eyes, puzzling over what the pictures are, trying to read the words. Sometimes, little kids come up to her and ask her if she’s a fairy, or they ask their parents why they aren’t allowed to draw on themselves but she is. Not all stares are admiring, but she loves every line of ink on her body, and no amount of raised eyebrows is going to change that.

Every once in a while though, when she’s in a bad mood, she just wants to tell those people to fuck off. And today is one of those days. She didn’t sleep well, her neighbours had a very enthusiastic and loud— _so very loud_ —sexathon, and then Stiles, her business partner, called in sick. It’s not really a problem for today; they don’t do walk-ins on Mondays, and Mason is great at handling disgruntled clients, so rescheduling the appointments is only a minor inconvenience, but she still needs an extra artist for this week, and she’s not sure anyone’s available.

This is why, when she walks by the new florist and catches the woman staring, it’s not entirely Kira’s fault that she gives in to her impulses, and flips the woman off.

‘You okay?’ Mason asks, when she walks into the shop. He hands her a cup of coffee with a look that is a mix of cheerful and concerned.

‘Don’t have loud sex. Ever. Respect your neighbours,’ Kira grumbles. She takes a sip of the coffee and hums, already feeling a little better. ‘You’re an angel.’

‘I know,’ Mason grins, patting her shoulder in commiseration. ‘I put the stencil for your first client by your station. Stiles said it was good to go, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Kira nods.

She was supposed to have the morning free of clients so she could go over the inventory, but Stiles’ first client would’ve been busy the rest of the week, and didn’t mind Kira tattooing her instead. Mason will have to multi task for a little while, but without walk-ins, and if they keep the sign flipped to closed, they should be fine. As Mason goes off to do inventory with a pout on his lips, Kira quickly sets up her station for the first appointment. She’s almost done when there’s a knock on the door. A woman with short brown hair is standing on the other side, and Kira quickly lets her in.

‘I’m Kira,’ she introduces herself. They shake hands, the woman’s hand is warm and firm in Kira’s. ‘You must be Malia. Stiles said you already knew he’s out sick today and are fine with me doing it instead?’

Malia nods. ‘He texted this morning when I was at work.’

‘What do you do?’ Kira asks as she leads Malia further into the shop.

‘I’m a baker. Mostly pastries and pies, but I also make bread and cookies.’

‘Well that explains the tattoo.’ Kira gestures for Malia to sit down, then pulls out the stencil Stiles prepared. It’s a heart with a loaf of bread inside it, and “loaf” written in stylized letters inside the bread. It’s not very big, no bigger than her palm.

‘It’s a pun,’ Malia explains. ‘Loaf instead of love. Stiles drew it when we went out last week. Said he’d do it in return for free pastries for a month if I still wanted it when sober.’

‘He told me,’ Kira chuckles. ‘Left out the part where you’re the one making the pastries, though. I hope you set a limit on the number of pastries, because he’ll clean you out if you don’t.’ She holds up the stencil. ‘Where do you want it?’

‘My shoulder,’ Malia says, pushing up the sleeve of her t-shirt. ‘It’s one pastry per employee every weekday, and they’re non-transferrable.’

Kira laughs again. ‘Smart.’

The next half hour is filled with easy small talk and the buzzing of the machine. Kira likes Malia, she’s a little offbeat, catching Kira by surprise with some of her remarks in a very pleasant way. When she’s done and Malia’s shoulder is cleaned and wrapped up, she finds herself reluctant to say goodbye.

‘Do you have any favourites?’ Malia asks. ‘So I’ll know if I have to save you anything.’

‘Not really, but I do have a sweet tooth,’ Kira admits.

Malia nods. ‘See you at lunch.’

Kira smiles as she waves goodbye. She’s already looking forward to it.

~

The next day Kira goes to work with a skip in her step. Stiles is feeling better and thinks he’ll be back tomorrow. She managed to get Hayden to fill in for him today. She’s a great artist and working with her is always fun. Mason will be a little late, but that’s okay because he’s also bringing her hot chocolate.

The skip in her step falters when she walks past the flower shop. She feels a little guilty about yesterday. The woman probably didn’t mean anything by it and became the undeserving target of her bad mood.

All through the morning, Kira tries to think of a way to apologize. Normally, she’d get flowers, but buying flowers at another shop for a florist seems a little rude. The perfect apology hits her when she walks into Malia’s bakery that afternoon.

‘What kind of baked goods say “I’m sorry”?’ she asks Malia.

‘Cookies,’ Malia says firmly. ‘An assortment of cookies if it’s really bad. Unless it’s your partner, then I’d say a personalized cake.’

‘I’m single,’ Kira says, shaking her head. _Was this Malia_ _’s way of fishing for her relationship status?_ She hopes so. ‘And it’s not really bad. I was kind of rude to someone yesterday, and I figured I’d say sorry.’

Malia nods, places a couple different cookies in a box, and ties it off with a neat bow. ‘This should do it.’

‘Thank you,’ Kira sighs in relief. ‘And can I get one of those glazed buns for me?’

Ten minutes later, Kira pushes open the door to the flower shop.

‘Hello?’ she calls out.

‘I’ll be right there!’

Kira waits by the counter and looks around. There is so much colour in here it’s almost blinding, and the air is thick and heady from the mixed scents of flowers.

‘How can I help you?’

Relieved, Kira sees it’s the same woman she flipped off.

‘I came by to apologize for yesterday,’ Kira says, holding out the box of cookies. ‘I’m Kira, I own the tattoo shop down the street.’

‘Lydia,’ the woman introduces herself. She smiles and holds out her hand. ‘And this is my flower shop.’

Kira shakes Lydia’s hands, that are rough from handling flowers all day. Lydia takes the box and pulls the bow, humming when she sees the cookies.

‘Do you want one? I could make some tea,’ Lydia offers.

Kira shakes her head. ‘I’d loved to.’ And she really would. Lydia is pretty and she seems nice. ‘But I should get back. Lunchbreak is almost over.’

‘I hope I’ll see you around,’ Lydia says.

‘Me too.’

~

For over a week, Kira tries to figure out if she should ask out Malia or Lydia. Malia is blunt, caring, and Kira’s pretty sure she offered to beat up one of her ex-boyfriends. Lydia is sharp, funny, and incredibly sweet once she’s decided she likes you. Both women are gorgeous, creative, and passionate about their jobs. It’s a terrible choice that Kira doesn’t want to make, and she’s all but decided to flip a coin, when Malia makes the choice for her.

‘The only other person who loves these cookies as much as you is my girlfriend,’ Malia says, handing Kira a giant hazelnut cookie.

‘You have a girlfriend?’ Kira asks. She quickly rearranges her disappointed face into something that, hopefully, resembles innocent curiosity.

‘Lydia, from the flower shop,’ Malia says. ‘I thought you knew?’

‘No, I didn’t. Well, I still have some things to do, so I should go. Bye.’

Kira quickly walks out of the bakery and back to her shop, walking on the other side of the street to avoid seeing Lydia. Back in her shop, behind her desk in the office, Kira groans and slides down in the chair. _Why?_ Now that she thinks about it, Malia and Lydia do seem perfect for each other. And she’s happy for them. Really. It just… kind of sucks for her, she’s really started falling for these women.

Kira eats her cookie, but barely tastes it as she realizes what she needs to do. She needs to cut down on the time she spends with the women. No more lunches with Lydia or taking almost an hour to pick out fresh flowers for the shop. No more jokes with Malia over bread puns. She needs some distance to get over them, and then they’ll be just friends. It’s not really the scenario she’d hoped for, but the thought not having the two women in her life at all is unbearable.

Kira sticks to her plan, she keeps her visits to the bakery and the flower shop short and to the point. Any concern from Malia and Lydia she waves away with excuses about being busy or working on new ideas.

She thinks it might working. The thought of seeing Malia or Lydia still makes her smile, but it doesn’t make her chest feel too small for her heart anymore, or her skin tingly, or her legs restless. Now it does all of that at the same time.

This isn’t working at all.

Kira is wallowing in self-pity, doodling at her station as she waits for closing time. It’s Friday, and they’re always open late. With several bars close by, you’d think they’d be pretty busy, but they have a firm policy against tattooing anyone under the influence; the late hours are mostly for anyone who doesn’t have time for a long session during the day.

The old-fashioned bell on the door goes off, and Kira jumps in surprise. When she sees it’s Malia and Lydia entering the shop, she almost falls of her chair.

‘Hey,’ she manages to squeak. ‘What are you guys doing here?’

‘We’ve barely seen you all week, so we thought we’d stop by,’ Lydia says. ‘And I brought flowers.’

‘Thank you.’ Kira can’t help but blush and smile. She tries to hide it by ducking her head and admiring the bouquet. It’s beautiful, mostly made up of roses in different colours. She traces a delicately pink petal with her fingertip. ‘It’s lovely.’

‘I brought you cookies,’ Malia says. ‘I’ve been trying something new, I hope you like them.’

‘I know I will,’ Kira grins.

She puts the cookies on the front desk, then goes to the back to hunt for a vase. When she comes back and sets the neatly arranged flowers next to the cookies, Malia and Lydia are both looking at her expectantly.

‘Is everything okay?’ Kira asks.

‘You want to go on a date?’ Malia asks.

Kira’s hands are still around the vase and she almost knocks it to the floor. _Did Malia really just ask her that?_ She looks from Malia to Lydia, hoping to find some answer there.

‘We both really like you,’ Lydia explains. ‘We  talked about it, and we’d love to take you out on a date.’

Kira’s brain is tripping over itself as it tries to process this. ‘You’re asking me out? Both of you? Together?’ she has to ask. She has to be sure.

‘Yes,’ Malia says.

‘I’d love that,’ Kira says, nearly knocking over the flowers again in her excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
